Untold Story
by Denbe Ayasaki
Summary: Waktu dimana terasa sangat sulit bagiku, dan mungkin bagi dirinya juga. Kisah yang seharusnya tak ku ceritakan/ Akan kusimpan namamu dihatiku, dan selamanya begitu/ FemNaru/ Mind to R&R?


**Untold Story**

 **_Denbe Ayasaki_**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, Random, dan aneh karena mulai menulis lagi setelah sekian lama**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Walaupun matahari belum menampakkan diri, beberapa orang terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Hei, padahal hari ini hari Sabtu! Mengapa orang-orang sibuk sekali di akhir pekan? Seharusnya mereka bisa saja masih terlelap di kasur masing-masing, kan? Beberapa orang pria _mondar-mandir_ menuju halaman belakang rumah yang terlihat luas itu. Tak terkecuali para wanita yang sibuk menata meja-meja. Ada apa sih ini?

 **Naruto POV**

Aku berdebar. Saat merasakan ada sapuan halus dikedua pipiku. Mataku masih terpejam, karena tak ingin terburu-buru melihat apa yang ada didepanku. Perasaan apa ini? Membayangkan akhir pekanku yang biasanya diisi dengan bermalas-malasan hehehe, mulai hari ini semua bisa saja berubah. Yah walaupun ini sudah keputusanku, tapi rasanya tetap berbeda sih. Hiii rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya!

Kali ini sapuan yang lebih intens kurasakan kembali. Tak biasanya aku berpasrah diri seperti ini ketika ada yang 'menyentuh'ku seperti itu. Karena aku memejamkan mata, indera pendengaranku menjadi lebih fokus. Aku mendengar betapa ramainya keadaan disekitarku. Ahh sudahlah, biarkan mereka saja…

Akhirnya orang dibelakangku berbisik, ia mengatakan bahwa aku bisa membuka mata dan melihat hasilnya. Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku, seraya terperangah dan sedikit terkejut seakan tak percaya pada apa yang kulihat. Hahaha aku ingin tertawa saja rasanya! Sedikit malu karena aku tak tampak seperti biasanya.

 **End of Naruto POV**

 **Normal POV**

Pagi itu sepertinya menjadi pagi yang hangat dimana banyak orang berkumpul. Halaman belakang yang tadinya hanya berisi bangku-bangku kecil untuk bersantai, kini sudah berubah menjadi area _private_ yang cukup untuk menampung banyak orang. Terlihat meja-meja berisi makanan disisi kanan dan kiri. Ada pula pasangan anak kecil yang berlarian menghampiri stan es krim dengan tawa. Tak berbeda dengan pasangan kecil itu, orang-orang yang ada disana juga terlihat santai, mengobrol dengan asyik, dan juga penuh tawa.

Lain halnya dengan di dalam rumah, rumah tiga lantai itu hanya terlihat ramai di lantai satu dan dua saja, dan semuanya tampak sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Di sudut ruang tengah lantai satu yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman belakang, terdapat kursi kayu panjang berhias serba putih dan ungu. Kursi yang tadinya kosong kini telah terisi, ada seorang wanita muda cantik duduk disana. Rambut pirangnya tergelung indah dan rapi, meskipun ada beberapa helai rambut bagian depan yang dibiarkan terurai tak sedikitpun mengurangi keanggunannya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan serba putih dan hanya terlihat sedikit corak berwarna ungu. Mungkin semua orang yang melihat akan takjub dan penasaran, butuh berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh wanita itu untuk tampil anggun sedemikian rupa.

Walaupun ia terlihat cantik, ekspresi _nervous_ tampak diwajahnya. Berulang kali ia mengusap-usap jemari tangannya, mungkin ini hanyalah mimpi, pikirnya. Disisi lain ia juga merasa bahagia karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama dalam hidupnya. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas, berusaha meredam debaran di dada. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan lama kelamaan makin melebar, membuat pipi _chubby_ -nya menggoda untuk dicubit. Ia memandang sekitar secara perlahan, seolah ingin merekam momen ini. Suasana, orang-orang yang bekerja, hiasan dan pernak-pernik, serta pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang. Momen yang akan menjadi salah satu kenangan manis dalam hidupnya. Dan ia tak sabar menanti kenangan manis lain yang akan datang.

Tampak seorang pria setengah baya yang masuk ke dalam rumah, dan sepertinya ia berjalan ke arah wanita cantik tadi. Raut wajahnya tampak bahagia dan sesekali ia tersenyum. Langkahnya melambat ketika hampir sampai ditujuannya. Ketika tersisa beberapa langkah, ia berhenti sejenak. Mungkin ia terkesima melihat wanita cantik yang tersenyum kearahnya. Menangkap ekspresi gugup dari si wanita, pria itu segera memberinya senyuman hangat dan mulai memeluknya. Selagi menepuk pelan punggung, si pria membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga wanita cantik.

"Ini saatnya.."

 **Naruto POV**

Aah.. dia datang juga. Aku gugup sekali! Rasanya tangan dan kakiku menjadi dingin. Apakah semua wanita juga merasakan hal yang sama? Ya Tuhan semoga hari ini lancar dan tidak terjadi kesalahan. Dan yang pasti tidak hujan hehehe karena aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersama dengan orang-orang yang aku sayang di halaman belakang seperti yang aku impikan selama ini. Seperti pesta kebun, kalian tahu?

Ya ampun, dia semakin mendekat. Pasti aku terlihat gugup. Ah baiklah aku akan pasang senyum terbaikku dan berharap tidak membuatnya khawatir. Tapi sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku gugup, karena yang kurasakan berikutnya adalah dia memelukku sambil menepuk pelan punggungku. Manjur sekali, kini aku menjadi sedikit lebih rileks.

Kemudian aku mendengar bisikannya ditelingaku, aku mengangguk pelan dan mulai berdiri. Merapikan sedikit pakaianku dan mulai memegang lengannya. Kami berjalan pelan sekali. Seolah ini adalah waktu terakhir kami bersama. Aku menikmatinya karena rasa aman dan tenang ini tak tergantikan.

"Aku gugup." Kataku disertai cengiran. Aku mendengar ia berkata tidak apa-apa seraya menghiburku dengan mengatakan bahwa pagi ini aku cantik sekali dan akan menjadi yang tercantik hari ini mengalahkan wanita lain yang ada diluar sana. Aku tertawa kecil, dia bisa sekali membuatku tertawa. Selalu saja dari dulu. Terbaik!

Sedikit lagi aku sampai pada bagian akhir rumah, menuju pintu lebar yang menghubungkan dengan halaman belakang. Astaga, astaga, aku _nervous_ sekaligus senang. Senyum lebar tak dapat kusembunyikan ketika aku mulai berjalan keluar rumah. Aku memegang erat lengan pria disampingku sambil terus tersenyum dan menatap lurus ke depan. Wow, sudah banyak orang disini rupanya! Sembari berjalan dan melewati beberapa orang, aku melihat sekitar dan sesuai dengan ekspektasiku. Pesta kebun impian bersama orang-orang yang penting dalam hidupku, di hari bahagiaku.

Senyumku makin mengembang saat mendapati seorang pria tampan yang menungguku sambil tersenyum. Pria yang tangguh, apalagi setelah melewati masa-masa "itu". Waktu dimana terasa sangat sulit bagiku, dan mungkin bagi dirinya juga. Kisah yang seharusnya tak ku ceritakan. Yah meski begitu, akhirnya kami akan bersatu di altar ini, dihadapan keluargaku dan keluarganya dengan penuh suka cita!

 **End of Naruto POV**

 **Chapter ini berakhir dengan sangat…sangat tidak serunya hahaha**

 **Aku ga berharap banyak dengan cerita ini wkwkw karena memang sudah lama sekali tidak menulis dan lama tidak buka u_u Maafkan diriku T_T**

 **Semoga kalian suka 3**

 **Mohon review-nya yaaaa! Kritik & saran akan sangat membantu ku hehehe**

 **Arigatou~**


End file.
